


I'll Watch Over You

by xWiickedx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Protects Stiles, Forehead Kisses, Holding Hands, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWiickedx/pseuds/xWiickedx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek notices Stiles hasn't been sleeping...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Watch Over You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobrien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobrien/gifts).



> I wrote this cute little ficlet based off hobrien's post on twitter - https://twitter.com/obrienhoechlin/status/499058428925734912  
> Hope you all like it...
> 
> Thanks to my beautiful beta Shinhia...

“You didn't have to walk me all the way to my room, you know; this is my house, I do know the way.”

“Shut up.” Derek muttered, looking around the room.

“Ok, well here we are. So, good night?”

Derek was staring at his bed, an odd look on his face. Stiles watched as he inhaled slightly.

“Stiles, when exactly was the last time you slept in your bed?”

Stiles pretended to be busy, fiddling with something on his dresser.

“Uh, last night, why?”

“No, I mean actually slept?”

“I dunno, Derek!” He spun around, his sudden anger filling the room. “I go to sleep, I dream, I’m awake, I dream; I never know if I’m really awake anymore, so why does it matter?”

“How long?” Derek asks, calm despite Stiles’ outburst.

Stiles sighs with his whole body, the fight going out of him.

“I don’t know. A few days, I guess...”

“Go get ready for bed.” Derek says, expecting Stiles to tell him to go to hell or something.

He’s disappointed when Stiles just deflates further and heads for the bathroom. He distracts himself by pulling the covers down, hanging his coat on the computer chair, and stepping out of his shoes.

Stiles stops dead when he sees Derek, mouth open, an expression Derek has seen countless times on Stiles’ face when he’s managed to surprise him. He smirks a little half smile at that.

“Get in bed.”

It takes Stiles a minute to work through all his emotions and facial expressions before he settles with his ‘what the hell is happening?’ face.

“What?”

“Get in bed, Stiles.”

“Whhhhyyyy?”

“So you can sleep.” Derek rolled his eyes, grinning a little, the ‘duh’ tacked on the end obvious to both of them. Damn, but this kid could get under his skin.

His face flickered through emotions again, before settling into confused suspicion.

“What are you gonna be doing?”

“Watching you.”

“Creeper wolf. I don’t need someone to watch me sleep, Dude.”

“Shut up, and get in the bed, Stiles -” Derek clacked his teeth together, but he could tell by the spark of light in his eyes, that Stiles knew exactly where that burst of emotion was going.

“Or what? You’ll rip my throat out, with your teeth?”

Derek growled a little.

“Alright, alright.” Stiles placated, finally getting comfy in his bed.

Derek sat down on the edge, shoving Stiles towards the wall so they could both fit. Stiles opened his mouth but Derek spoke first.

“Go to sleep, Stiles.”

“But -”

“No buts. I’m here, I’ll protect you. Sleep.”

Stiles slipped his hand into Derek’s, lacing their fingers together, and Derek leaned over to press a chaste kiss to his forehead.

“Good night, Sourwolf.”


End file.
